


Illicit Affairs

by CamilaMustang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilaMustang/pseuds/CamilaMustang
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción homónima de Taylor Swift. El peso de la clandestinidad y los miedos pueden ser más fuertes que el amor.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases que están en itálica son versos de la canción que lleva el fic como nombre, que es del nuevo disco de Taylor Swift, Folklore. Los puse en inglés porque en la traducción se pierden algunas cosas, espero que no les moleste, de todas maneras creo que el fic se puede disfrutar ignorando las frases, en el caso de que el inglés no sea su fuerte.
> 
> Illicit affairs: Asuntos ilícitos.

**Illicit Affairs**

_Makes sure nobody sees you leave._

_Hood over your head, keep your eyes down._

El que estaba de visita tenía que dejar su lugar en la cama siempre antes que saliera el sol. Generalmente era él, dada la fama que había construido dentro del ejército, nadie miraría dos veces al encontrar al Coronel Roy Mustang caminando por la calle de madrugada; todos sospecharían que estaba camino a una de sus citas, o volviendo de ella.

Aun así, intentaba mantener la cabeza baja para evitar cualquier contacto visual con alguien que pudiera conocerlo. Cuando estaba con ella su fachada caía tanto que a veces temía que lo que estaban haciendo se viera escrito en su rostro para cualquiera que lo viera.

_Take the road less traveled by_

Cuando era ella la que debía abandonar el calor de su cama para regresar a casa elegía las calles menos concurridas. Él exponía su preocupación, las calles más despobladas suelen ser las más inseguras de la ciudad; pero ella desaparecía sus preocupaciones de un plumazo, Riza siempre había sabido cuidarse sola.

En realidad eran intentos inconscientes de que amaneciera a su lado. Ambos lo sabían, por suerte ella nunca cedía, era la fuerte de los dos.

_Tell yourself you can always stop._

Cuando veía el dolor que causaban las separaciones de madrugada, Roy se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber escuchado a Riza. Él solo quería hacerlo una vez, creyó que hacerlo aliviaría la tensión que se había generado en ellos, tensión que arrastraban desde que eran dos adolescentes, y poder trabajar tranquilos en cercanía. Creyó que bastaría, una vez, y pararía.

Pero fue incapaz.

"Una vez no será suficiente, solo nos mostrará lo que estábamos perdiendo y querremos más" había dicho Riza. Y como siempre desde que la conocía, tuvo razón.

_And that's the thing about illicit affairs, and clandestine meetings and longing stares._

Las horas que duraba la burbuja en la que sumergían eran las mejores que alguno de ellos podría pedir. Roy sentía que estaban destinados. Que habían nacido para encontrarse en este mundo y pasar por lo que pasaron para llegar a este punto, en el que no había barreras entre ellos mientras se besaban.

Pero la burbuja se rompía cuando era hora de separarse, y la miel que todavía quedaba en su boca se transformaba en cenizas. Lo invadía el sabor de lo ilícito y lo clandestino. El tener que esconderse y separarse como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.

"Estamos cometiendo un delito" respondía ella cuando él vocalizaba lo que sentía, pero a su voz no le faltaba dolor.

Ah sí.

Era irónico que luego de haber asesinado tantas personas que no podría contarlas, aunque lo deseara, ahora tuviera que ocultarse y temer ser descubierto para poder pasar tiempo con la mujer que amaba.

Y si los descubrían… Roy intentaba no pensar en eso. Sus futuros, y hasta sus vidas, estaban en juego. Carajo, hasta el futuro del país si pecaba de soberbio y se daba ese crédito.

_Leave the perfume on the shelf that you picked out just for him._

_So you leave no trace behind, like you don't even exist._

Riza recordaba con exactitud el nudo que se formó en su estómago ese día que parecía que todo se venía abajo.

Ella nunca fue una mujer de hacer gastos banales, la vida austera con su padre nunca le permitió adoptar esa costumbre, pero siempre había querido algo así. Por lo que cuando Rebecca le insistió que comprar un perfume no la mataría, le hizo caso.

Decidió usarlo por primera vez una noche con Roy. Y ese fue el error.

El perfume era bastante duradero, notó Riza cuando se vistió para trabajar esa mañana, podía sentirlo en su chaqueta del uniforme. Tan duradero que el sobretodo de Roy también olía a ella, demasiado.

Tanto que Havoc y Breda lo notaron en la oficina.

Roy supo inventar alguna excusa que pareció dejar satisfechos a sus subordinados, pero la ansiedad no desapareció de su cuerpo.

Esa fue una advertencia, después de eso tendrían que haber dejado sus encuentros, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz.

El perfume descansa en una repisa, casi como un adorno. Ella tenía que ser invisible en su vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa.

_Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me_

_You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else._

Una de las cosas que habían dejado en claro al empezar todo esto, es que si alguno de los dos sentía que la carga era demasiado pesada podía dejarla sin resentimiento. Incluso si lo hacía para caer en los brazos de otra persona.

Roy no podía prometer sobrevivir a que Riza lo dejara por otro. A pesar de que él no tenía inicialmente tantos impedimentos para estar con alguien que no sea ella, era algo que no podía concebir. Lo que sentía con ella y por ella era algo que sabía positivamente que no encontraría en nadie más. Esa primera noche que habían pasado juntos había llenado vacíos que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

Pero que sabía que nadie más podría llenarlos. A veces se sentía un desastre.

_Look at this idiotic fool that you made me._

_You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else._

Riza sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que no fuera Roy.

Ni siquiera lo intentaría, de ser honesta, no perdería su tiempo.

Si él la dejaba y encontraba una mujer con la cual ser feliz sin tener que vivir a escondidas, se sentiría feliz por su felicidad. Aunque doliera por dentro.

La conexión que experimentaba con él es algo que no sucede dos veces en la vida, esa capacidad de entenderse sin palabras, o sin las palabras justas. Solo con él y por él podía hacerlo.

_And you know damn well, for you, I would ruin myself a millon little times._

A veces lo que estaban arriesgando parecía caer sobre ellos y el pánico los invadía. Si los sacaban del ejército por esto sería de manera deshonrosa, humillados, arruinados.

Pero cuando los labios del otro hacían contacto con la piel, los miedos se disipaban como cuando se sopla un diente de león. Solo importaba aprovechar las escasas horas que tenían para tenerse, cuando terminara de salir el sol tendrían tiempo para preocuparse de los peligros que los envolvían.

Por las noches sentían que arruinarse millones de veces por el otro, no estaría tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Fans de Taylor Swift en la sala?
> 
> Yo no soy una fan realmente, pero me gusta su música y estuve escuchando su nuevo disco desde que salió hace algunos días (recomendadisimo) y esta canción, si bien habla de una infidelidad, creo que tenía mucho potencial para hablarnos de Roy y Riza y lo que sería mantener una relación a espaldas del ejército.
> 
> Es algo bastante nuevo para mí esta estructura de fic, espero que les agrade.
> 
> Gracias por siempre estar apoyandome!


End file.
